


Smoke up (a glimpse of heaven)

by Notgonnabeme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgonnabeme/pseuds/Notgonnabeme
Summary: Jungwoo smokes, Haechan is there.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Smoke up (a glimpse of heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Mm head empty, Jungwoo smokes.
> 
> Anyway, remember they're humans too and adults at that, they can do whatever they want!
> 
> Title from Cigarette by offonoff.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so any mistakes are mine!

Lee Donghyuck, or as the world knows him, Lee Haechan, is currently watching his bandmates, crush, smokes.

.

"Haechanie, wanna try?"

He's about to say no when a pair of lips crash onto his and pry them open.

Smokes slip past the plush skin of the older's lips, drifts into his mouth.

.

They've trained together for a long time, back then Jungwoo was shy, easily flustered, and soft-spoken.

After that, he started being himself, showed too much, and ended up getting hated on by their so-called fans. He got so stressed he turned to cigarettes, but he'd tamed it down a bit during these past two years. Normally Jungwoo went out to smoke with his manager, today is no different, but he came back to the dorm and asked Haechan to sneak out with him again.

Haechan goes with him, just because he looked stressed out.

Jungwoo's lips, soft and sweet even though the smoke should've been frustrating for nonsmokers like Haechan, is weirdly addicting.

The taller tilts his head and deepens the kiss, Haechan breathes through his nose, smelling Jungwoo's cologne.

He starts grinding against the other's right leg that is shoved between his somewhere during their kiss, can't stop himself from seeking out more friction.

Jungwoo pulls away first, whispering against his lips, "How was it, Hyuckie? Are you alright?"

He whimpers and nods, let his head rest on Jungwoo's broad shoulders, and breathes through his mouth instead.

Jungwoo's warm hands curled around his waist, pulling him down on his thigh with a rhythm.

"Good boy, just like that,"

Confused, but not wanting to stop, Haechan seeks out Jungwoo's lips once more.


End file.
